Is It Not Obvious?
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: Yuki finally finds the perfect time to answer Zero's question. What does he truly mean to her? Isn't the answer obvious? Yuki & Zero


_Ah---it would happen sooner or later. My first Vampire Knight one-shot. It's for that wonderful shipping of Zero and Yuki (I'm a die-hard Zero fan girl…despite Kaname's prettiness…holds up a ZERO FOREVER sign) One of my many depictions of a confession. Yuki seems so emotionally open when it comes to Zero…so it was easy to step in and write this. Puts her sign downand callin' Kaname a beast…well Zero isn't on very good terms with the pureblood is he?

* * *

_

**Oh-So-Obvious**

"Yori!" Zero called Yuki's friend coldly. She stopped and turned around to face him. Her expression was neutral as she shrugged her shoulders. She was so used to Zero's cold personality that it hardly fazed her.

"Why are you shrugging even though I haven't asked you anything yet?" he demanded of her.

She nearly laughed at the ridiculousness of his question. "Since your talking to me it means that you only want to know one thing…I don't know where Yuki is. I haven't seen her." She turned back around briskly and went on her way.

Zero cringed annoyingly as the girl as she made her way away from him. Despite the fact that he was indeed looking for Yuki…didn't mean he was always looking out for her.

Even though he was.

He left the spot he stood in and made a quick way to the living quarters of the Headmaster. Yuki could be there. He thought a little livelier then he believed he should have. He opened the door and finally spotted Yuki, lying face down in the very comfortable living room couch.

"Yuki, get up. You're so friggin' lazy." He shook his head in disapproval as Yuki lifted her head and met her groggy eyes with his vibrant violet ones.

"It's been such a long day…I've been so sleepy lately too." She sat up and yawned loudly. "But I'm up…I'm okay…" She got up and walked over to him, trying to prove her stability. But failed miserably and fell into his arms.

With the catch, Zero's mind instantly flashed to something Kuran Kaname had said to him a while before.

_"Even so I am jealous of you…you who is able to protect the girl you love."_

As much as he hated to admit to himself…let alone to anyone else. Kuran was right. He did love Yuki. He hated himself for loving her…but he just couldn't control himself. He never could when it came to her.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked with care. She smiled warmly up at him, ready to give him her blood…wanting to do it for him.

She cared for him and he didn't understand why…even when she asked she hadn't give him a clear answer. What am I to her? He wondered. He wanted and wished to know.

He believed in his heart that he would never be to her like Kuran was. He hated Kuran. Everything about that beast made him furious. But…it wasn't just his hatred of all vampires…

It was…that…Yuki _really_ liked him.

Did she love him?

"Zero?" Yuki called lightly, nudging his shoulder. She rested her forehead on his chest and sighed. "You must be so thirsty. It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Your insane." He told her distantly. "You're probably so tired because you lack blood…that's my fault. Damn it! Why do you even care?" he stopped and held her back, looking into her coffee brown eyes.

"Answer me Yuki…what am I to you?" He wanted to know. If he had some closure on the subject, some means to know if Kuran was more to her then maybe he could move past this…maybe he could move on…and maybe he could finally find a way to turn her down.

Yuki laughed lightly, "I had a feeling you would ask me this again." She softly pulled out of his grasp and sat back down on the sofa, staring at her feet.

"Yuki…" Zero trailed off. Uncertain as to how this conversation may end.

"I've thought about it a lot…I mean really a lot. So much that I've spent lots of nights after patrolling the grounds just thinking about it, you know? What is Zero is me? I'd ask myself over and over and over again." She stopped and looked up into his wide amethyst eyes. He wanted her to go on…that much was obvious. But there was something else hidden within them…and it wasn't _blood_lust.

"It should have been obvious you know? I mean I always want to see you happy. I love it when you smile. I want you to live and if it means that you need me to help you through it then I'm right there…no hesitations…" Zero took a step closer towards her.

"I always thought you hated me. You even asked me if it was okay to hate me and I thought…maybe he really does. I think that was really when I knew the answer to your question Zero…" She brought her hands to her heart and clenched them into fists in a nervous rush. She feared his reaction…

It stung his heart a bit.

"All the things you do!" She said suddenly with a burst of passion. She stood up and placed her hands on his chest, looking clearly into his eyes making sure he understood all of her words. "Your face Zero! Your eyes and smile; your reactions and emotions…your bizarre, intimate touches...your deep heartfelt confessions. Everything you do effects me in so many ways that now I think of myself as stupid for not understanding the feeling in the first place…" She moved her hands from his chest to behind his head and brought him closer to her.

"I…love you Zero." She buried her head in the crook of his neck and shut her eyes tight. She feared that he would say nothing and leave her there alone. Even if it were one little word her heart wouldn't fall apart as easily.

"You know," he finally said, bring his arms up and holding her closer. "The last time I held you like that was the night of the dance, remember?"

That's more then one word, she thought happily to herself. "Yea," she nearly choked. Her emotions were starting to get the best of her.

"And despite the origins of where you got your dress from…" He said with a light voice, "You really did look so beautiful in it Yuki." He let himself go, if only for a moment and let the words that have been tied in his heart for so long free. "I really do love you."

"Thank you Zero…for everything…" She pulled away and grinned. She quickly whipped away her tears and grabbed Zero's hand and pulled him towards the door. "No, come on…like I said only I know when you're starving."

Zero scowled and pulled away, "You don't know anything." He shot back at her comment with a tinge of annoyance.

"I know _a lot_ of things…stop being so stubborn!" She retorted…the door closed behind them and they bickered like that all the way to the bathroom…

* * *

_Ending notes- _

_This was so much fun to write! I think I may do more!_


End file.
